


What you deserve

by redbird691



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drug Use, F/F, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Recreational Drug Use, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 00:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20805494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbird691/pseuds/redbird691
Summary: Don't let the title mislead you, Max get's what she deserves in a good way. A story brought on by my need for some happy/fluffy story, not that they don't exist EHC has some real good ones(go check them out, Worthy is amazing), but I wanted to try and make one myself. Not to say this story won't have it's share of drama, you kinda need that to keep thing interesting, but it'll only be there to make the fluff better, think hurt/comfort with an focus on comfort. Tags spoil some things but yeah... Enjoy!





	What you deserve

Max was sitting on the edge of her bed in the middle of the night looking at a picture, the moon giving just enough light to see it was a picture of a blue butterfly on a bucket handle. This picture, this FUCKING picture was a constant reminder of Max's greatest regret, a reminder of how she had to watch the girl she loved die and do nothing. Chloe's plan worked, though Max would be lying to herself if she said she hoped it didn't, Max went back in time and let Nathan Prescott kill Chloe in that bathroom at Blackwell Academy. Max cried that day, hell she cried that week, and in the end the storm didn't come, Arcadia Bay was saved and no one knew it was thanks to Chloe Price's noble sacrifice, no one except Max. It's been 2 months since the storm was supposed to happen, and life had gone back to normal, Max managed to talk Kate down form the roof, and Saved Victoria from becoming one of Jefferdick's victims, she went to the police and showed them the dark room, but other then that and Blackwell getting a new photography teacher nothing exciting happened. Max sighed, threw the photo on to her night stand, laid on her bed and tried to go to sleep.

"Are you happy?" a voice asked startling Max.

She shot up to a seating position, heart pounding, she recognized that voice, it was hers after all. "No, nono this can't be happening, it's over, my powers and the storm are gone! You're supposed to be GONE!" Max yelled into darkness, covering her ears, closing her eyes, and shaking her head.

That proved ineffective when the voice said, "Oh, that's how you think this works? That by fixing things for yourself that it all magically goes away? Well since I'm still here I've got news for you honey, it doesn't. You still tried to make time your bitch and it doesn't really appreciate that, and now that your actual bitch is dead, no one is gonna be interrupting us again." Max opened her eyes, and lo and behold another her was standing in front of her, arms crossed and a condescending look on her face.

"What do you want from me!?" Max yelled franticly, "What can I possibly do to get you to LEAVE ME ALONE!?"

Her double laughed mockingly, "Oh Max, I'm never going to leave you alone, I'm in your head, I'm that part of you that hates you, that little voice in the back of your head telling you how terrible you are. You can try to ignore me but I will never leave." The other Max grinned ferociously. She stared to approach Max, "Now then let's talk about Kate..." before the doppelganger could go on a fist connected with her face, that fist was connected to the body of one blue haired punk, a look of distain marred her features.

"C-Chloe?" Max asked asked weakly, though Chloe seemed to occupied with the evil Max to notice.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Chloe asked.

"I'm not done with her, I can still win this!" Evil Max answered. Her answer confused Max, win what?

"You lost! Get over it! Or do I have to make you." Chloe punched her palm and snarled, "'Cause we both know I can easily kick your ass."

Evil Max growled, "Grrr, fine." She then disappeared in a off of black smoke.

Chloe sighed and turned to Max, "Sorry about him, he's a real sore loser." she smiled and approached Max, "He won't be bothering you ever again Max."

Max reached forward, hand trembling, "C-Chloe?"

Chloe's smile turned sad, "Sorry Max, but not really, this is just a form I had to take to convince this world I should be here, something I learned from him actually." Chloe(?) pointed her thumb to where the evil Max used to be. "I'm not actually Chloe, and that wasn't actually another version of you, just my dickhead of a brother who's salty about you winning our little wager." Chloe(?) sat next to Max and wrapped her in a gentle hug, "And on that I am so sorry you had to got through everything you did, if it were up to me then you wouldn't have had to make such a heart breaking moral choice, there really was no good answer. You either live knowing you killed thousands of people, or that you killed the one you loved, and I am so sorry he put you through that."

Now Max was really confused, "What do you mean, who are you?"

Chloe(?) pulled away slightly, "You can call me Cetrion. I am a goddess of light, and my brother Shinnock is a god of darkness. We are gods who created the multiverse. There's not much for my brother and I to do, so to entertain ourselves we take a look at some universes, and make wagers depending on what happens in them. I won the wager for this universe, and my brother has been on a losing streak so he decided to try and get involved in your affairs, normally we have a non-interference agreement but he found a way to get around that. Since I didn't catch him until with was too late, the blame falls on me, and thus it falls on me to make it right."

"What do you mean?" Max asked, too shocked by all the things she was being told, gods and goddesses, multiverses, what the fuck is going on!?

Certion smiled, "I understand your confusion, this is a lot to take in, but don't worry about it, what I mean is I'm going to send a copy of your consciousness into another time where you can have a happy ending, and save one more life."

Before Max could ask, Cetrion's index finger glowed a light green, which she then tapped to Max's forehead. Max found herself feeling like she was falling before she jolted up. Taking in her surroundings she was in her room at Blackwell, at night, just like she was before she fell asleep. "Wowser that was a weird dream." Max said to herself. The sound of her phone binging caught her attention, she turned an picked it up off her night stand and sees she has a message, the sender shocks her.

** From: Certion**

**Hello Max, yes that wasn't a dream, we don't have a lot of time from me to explain what's going on in detail so here are the cliff notes.**

** \- You've moved back into Arcadia on August 18th, it is now the 25th  
** \- You have not had any contact with Chloe since you moved away  
\- You will have access to your time rewind and time stop powers, not photo jumping, at this point in your life  
\- They will not have any negative effects on the world, no storm, no weird weather, nothing like that  
\- Your original limits are still in place  
\- Unlike your timeline Racheal went missing last week  
\- Jefferson took her to the dark room, not Nathan  
\- He's not there right now  
\- You can save her. 

**Enjoy your new life. <3  
**

****

****

Max's eyes widened after reading the message, taking a minute to fully comprehend how everything that happened in her dream was real, before that last line in the message finally clicked in her mind and she took off running. As she left campus she realized that while she could get Rachel out of the dark room, the hospital was miles away form the barn and she might not be able to get Rachel there in time, but she knew who could. Max waited until she got to the barn and caught her breath before taking out her phone. She looked at it nervously, before steeling herself, talking a quick breath and dialing Chloe's number. 

\--- 

Chloe Price stared up at her ceiling unable to sleep, the writing on her wall was very accurate. The reason she couldn't sleep was due to the fact that her girlfriend Rachel has been missing for a week, she tried calling her cell, no answer, calling her parents, they didn't know where she was, Sera didn't either. This had left Chloe a nervous wreck, she filed a missing persons report, but the cops were taking their sweet time. "Dammit, where are you Rachel?" Chloe whispered to herself. 

Chloe prayed for an answer to magically appear, she wasn't religious, but hey you never know. Her phone then started to ring and she scrambled to see the caller, thinking it might be Rachel, 'Damn, there might be something to this whole god thing.'. But that thought was quickly dashed when she saw who was really calling her and she scowled, it was Max Caufield. Her old best friend who left her 5 years ago, Chloe debated ignoring the call, "No, I wanna her what she has to say for herself." and with that she answered. 

\--- 

"Oh thank god you answered. Look Chloe, I know I've been a huge jerk to you for the past 5 years and you can yell at me all you want later, but right now I need you to come to the old Prescott barn as quickly as you can, it's really important." Max said quickly. 

There was a pregnant pause before Chloe spoke, "Wow, 5 years radio silence and the first thing you do is tell me you need a favour, real classy Caufield. No hello, no 'hey I'm back in Arcadia, sorry for being a bitch, wanna hang out', no it's hey Chloe I need a favour, fuck you Max." Chloe was mad, she had every reason to be, Rachel's been missing for a week and Max hasn't said anything to Chloe in years, so it's understandable. 

"*Sigh* I know, I know, but listen Chloe this isn't about me, if you just come to the barn everything will make more sense. Please Chloe." Max begged 

"And why should I listen to you? You could have changed into someone completely different all this time, how do I know..." 

Max interrupted, "I know where Rachel is, and what happened to her. Is that enough of a reason?" Max asked. Normally she would never talk like this, but adrenaline and remembering hell week are the only reasons she's being so assertive. 

"...How do you know Rachel?" Chloe asked. 

"That's not important, just get down here, her life depends on it." Max then hung up not giving Chloe time to answer. 

Max put her phone away and entered the barn, she moved to the bunker and moved to the key pad, the same numbers were smudged like last time so she tried the same code. Worked like a charm, the large lock disengaged, Max pulled the door open and ran in. Adrenaline had gotten Max this far, but upon entering the dark room, memories of all the things Jefferson did to her came flooding back, causing Max to stumble. The flash of a camera, the creep monologue, the hitting, the drugs. Max fell to her hands and knees, forced herself to take deep breaths. 'Focus Max! Focus on saving Rachel.' she told herself. She got up to shaky legs and looked towards the bastards studio set up, there on the floor, as beautiful as Chloe described, was Rachel Amber. 

Energy renewed, Max strode over to the girl, Max shook her, "Rachel! Rachel!!" but the model didn't wake, Max put the back of her hand close to Rachels mouth, she felt breath, a good sign, she was just unconscious. It took some time but Max managed to get Rachel onto her back, luckily the were the same height so it wasn't too awkward, as she made her way to the door Max noticed Jefferson's catalogues, she grabbed Rachels and made her way out of the bunker. 

\--- 

"If this is some kind of prank I'm gonna kill you Max." Chloe grumbled to herself. Max never said where this supposed barn was so she had to do some digging, eventually finding it, before sneaking out of her house, getting in her truck , and heading out, "No, I'm gonna grill you for information, then I'm gonna kill you." se continued to grumble as she approached the barn. After parking she got out and started walking when a figure rounded one of the corners, it was Max, "Ok look her..." Chloe stopped talking immediately when she saw the girl draped across Maxes back, "RACHEL!" Chloe sprinted towards her old friend, "What happened to you!?" Chloe demanded. 

"She's unconscious, she's been drugged, and probably hasn't eaten for a week, we need to get her to the hospital." Max said with urgency. 

"Then let's go!" Chloe said as she ran to her truck with Max trying to keep up, hard to do with your hands full and dead(poor choice of words) weight on your back. After getting Rachel strapped in, Chloe barely waited for Max to get comfy in the middle before she burned rubber. 

The drive to the hospital was hectic, with Chloe driving like a maniac, one particularly sharp turn caused Rachel to groan, and open her eyes slightly, Max acted quickly, "Rachel you're OK, you're safe, we're taking you to the hospital and away from Jefferson." Chloe took a second to glance at her girlfriend, seeing her so vulnerable made her heart wrench, she put her hand on the girl's thigh. 

"We're gonna get you help baby, don't worry, we've got you, save your strength." Rachel groaned again and closed her eyes. 

A few minutes later they pulled up to the hospital. Chloe parked the truck and hoped out, made her way around the vehicle, yanked the passenger door open, grabbed Rachel(Max had unbuckled her) and ran into the hospital. She yelled, "HELP, PLEASE CAN I GET SOME HELP, MY GIRLFRIEND IS UNCONSCIOUS AND WON'T WAKE UP!!!" That got enough people's attention. Nurses at the front desk act quickly and take Rachel from Chloe, she tries to follow them as they take Rachel to the back, but she's told to wait in the lobby. "THAT'S MY GIRLFRIEND, I NEED TO MAKE SURE SHE'S OK!!" 

"Ma'am, I understand that, but you have to wait here while the doctors look her over. She's in good hands, you can rest assured that she'll make it through this." The nurse then closed the door and Chloe made her way to the lobby. 

She spotted Max sitting in one of the chairs and sat next to her, "Alright Max, no more games, how do you know Rachel, how did you know where she was, and..." Chloe was once again cut off by Max, but this time with a hug. 

With tear streaming down her cheeks Max said, "I'm so sorry Chloe! I didn't mean to abandon you like that. Every time it tried to muster up the courage to call you my mind immediately came up with all the terrible things you would say to me, I was so scared that you hated me, and i didn't want to be right so I ignored you, hoping that maybe you'd forget about me. It was terrible, I hated living in Seattle, you know how I struggle to make friends and while I made a few, none of them could compare to my captain. I'm so, so sorry Chloe, I understand if you hate me forever." Max cried her heart out, right there in the middle of the hospital lobby. 

Chloe tried to hate Max, she really did, but hearing Max call her "My Captain" again brought back all the good memories she had with Max. She just couldn't bring herself to do it, so she sighed, wrapped her arms around Max and said, "I don't hate you Max, as much as I want to I don't, I'm just mad you thought I'd ever forget you, you're my first mate, and you always will be." The two pirates hugged each other for a solid minute before breaking apart. 

"Thank you Chloe." Max said softly while wiping her eyes. 

"Any time Max, now how DO you know Rachel?" 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, to those of you who are subscribed to me from my Lady Fairy fics, sorry for not making others, but I've been on a Life is Strange kick for a while and this idea came to me and I just had to get it down. Cetrion and Shinnock are only related to the MK character by name, nothin else, I was trying to think of an name for the deities and MK came to mind to there, I may go back an edit this later, expand on some parts we'll see, if you guys can think of anything for em to edit/update let me know, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
